


Birthday Trip

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deneb was up to something, Yuto just knew it. He didn't know that Deneb had also gotten Ryotaro in on his plan.</p><p>Written: Feb. 4, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Trip

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Yasuko Kobayashi and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.  
>  **AN:** Prompt 7: A fluff story with Yuto and Ryotaro with the prompt "onsen." Did you know that it is incredibly difficult to write a story with the prompt "onsen" and keep it in the fluff range? I do now.  
>  **Warning:** Shonen-ai with boys kissing, and a few curse words because of Yuto.

Deneb was up to something, Yuto just knew it. He’d have to be an idiot to not notice with the way the green imagin had been sneaking around and acting so damn secretive for nearly a week now. Yuto had just ignored it at first – figuring the green-eyed male was just attempting to devise a new way to sneak shitake into his food, which had been suspiciously devoid of the damn fungus for about a week. After nearly a week of Deneb sneaking around while the shitake remained conspicuously absent from his food, Yuto was very, very suspicious. Suspicious enough, in fact, that the brown-haired rider decided it was time to get some answers.

Standing up, Yuto was about to head to the kitchen to find and question the green imagin when the train jerked just enough to send him stumbling into a wall for support. Yuto scowled and was about to head off again when the train gave a second lurch beneath his feet. The scowl disappeared into a contemplative frown, which slowly morphed into a look of dawning horror. The Zero Liner never jerked like that unless Deneb was attempting to drive.

Pushing off from the wall, Yuto hurried towards the front to stop the green imagin. He had barely gotten into the next car, however, when the train stopped very abruptly, making him have to grab onto the table he was beside so he didn’t fall on his ass. Deneb came rushing out of the front car a moment later, and, before Yuto could even get two syllables out of his mouth, the green-eyed male shoved a shoulder bag into his hands and pushed him out the now open door before calling, “Have fun Yuto! I’ll come to get you tomorrow!”

With that, the door shut, and Yuto stared in shock as the train started off quickly before giving one frustrated, furious, and fruitless shout of, “ _Deneb!_ ”

“Um, Yuto,” said a hesitant voice behind him, causing Yuto to turn around so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. The first thing he saw was Ryotaro – obviously the one who had spoken – looking nervous as he shifted from one foot to the other with a shoulder bag slung across his back. Then he noticed the sign of the building they were currently standing in front of. It was – if the older rider wasn’t mistaken – a traditional onsen.

Pushing that out of his mind for the moment, Yuto looked again at the younger rider and, saying the first thing that came to his mind, asked, “Nogami? What are you doing here?”

Ryotaro looked at him for a moment, obviously confused, before an understanding smile crossed his face as he replied, “Deneb asked me to meet you here today. I take it he didn’t tell you.”

Yuto scowled and had to fight to keep a light flush off of his face. He was going to _kill_ Deneb for this. He couldn’t _believe_ the green imagin had set him up to spend the night – or so he could only assume with the overnight bags and the green-eyed male saying he’d pick Yuto up tomorrow – in an onsen with Nogami. Actually, on second thought he could, it sounded exactly like something Deneb would do, and it meant that the green imagin had likely figured out that Yuto had more than _just_ platonic feelings for the younger rider. Which obviously also meant he had been less than subtle about it so it was very likely that _everyone_ other than Ryotaro himself had also figured it out. _Fuck!_

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Ryotaro said, “Well, we may as well head in. It would be a shame to waste the reservation Deneb made, and I’m sure it’s better than waiting out here for him until he comes to get you tomorrow.”

Yuto just nodded gruffly before walking past the younger male without looking him in the eye and therefore entirely missing the small smile that crossed Ryotaro’s face before said male shook his head and followed Yuto into the entrance.

Within fifteen minutes, the two males were settled into their room with the promise that food – which Yuto corrected to be shitake _free_ , despite what the reservation had originally stated – would be brought up in about an hour. Which left the two males in a very uncomfortable silence with nothing to distract either from the fact that they would be staying in the same room...over night...with the person they were in love with but had yet to confess to. The whole thing practically _defined_ the term ‘awkward.’

The silence was actually broken by Ryotaro when, blushing slightly, he started, “Ano, Yuto?”

When the older male let out a light grunt and turned to look at Ryotaro to indicate he was listening, the younger rider continued, “Deneb also told me that he had planned this trip for your birthday. I already knew about it...your birthday that is...but, between that and the trip to the onsen, I thought it might be…a good time to give you your present.”

With that, Ryotaro pulled out from behind his back a rectangular box, obviously home-wrapped with simple green wrapping paper. Yuto was so shocked that, at first, all he could do was stare in shock, eyes darting from the box being held out to the younger male’s rapidly reddening face and back again several times.

After a minute of this, Ryotaro began to lower his hands, obviously embarrassed, as he said, “I can understand if you don't want it. You can just give it to Deneb or...something...”

Startled out of his shock, Yuto’s hands shot out to take the gift as, flushing lightly, he said, “No. I’ll take it. I just...I...”

Yuto trailed off, unsure of what exactly he was _trying_ to say, but Ryotaro seemed to understand if the smile he shot the older male was anything to go by. Slowly, Yuto pulled off the wrapping paper and, setting the paper aside, opened the box to find...a green yukata. Probably homemade if the older male had to guess, judging by the awkward stitching he could see in a few places, and, while it was green, instead of the bright grass green Deneb liked to stick him in, it was a dark forest green that went well with the dull gold sash he found at the bottom of the box. Yuto wasn’t sure what type of fabric Ryotaro had found, but it was incredibly soft to the touch and just the right weight for a summer yukata. All in all, it was damn near perfect.

Obviously nervous about Yuto’s silence, Ryotaro suddenly said, “I wasn’t sure what to get you, and I didn’t _think_ you had something like this. I know it’s not as good as something you might be able to buy, and onee-san had to show me how to cut and sew. Like I said, if you don’t like it, you can always give it to Deneb-”

“No,” Yuto stated suddenly, cutting off Ryotaro’s nervous rambling. “It’s good.” Okay, definitely not smooth nor what he meant. “I mean, I like it,” better, and closer. “It’s really nice. I-I’ll use it.”

Third time’s the charm. The younger male shot Yuto a smile that was so _happy_ and _guileless_ that the older male felt his breath catch in his throat. Perhaps it was that along with the fact that his mind was still reeling in shock and pleasure at the fact that Ryotaro had gotten him a present for his birthday – which he had actually _completely_ forgotten about – that had him doing what he did next, without any conscious command on his part. Setting the yukata down in its box, Yuto leaned across the short distance to place his lips almost, but not quite, hesitantly on Ryotaro’s. After a few seconds with no response, Yuto started to pull back – frustrated, embarrassed – when he felt Ryotaro – very hesitantly – start to kiss him back, hands coming up to grip the sleeves of Yuto’s shirt.

The kiss was chaste and really too short for either male’s liking, and there was silence as they broke the kiss, neither really wanting to ruin the moment.

Finally, Ryotaro, blushing, said, “Yuto? Does this mean what I think it does?”

Yuto felt a flush cross his own face as he took the hand he had, unknowingly, placed on the younger male’s cheek during the kiss and fisted it before knocking Ryotaro lightly on the forehead and saying, “Ba~ka. I don’t kiss just anybody you know.”

The smile that Ryotaro gave him at that had the blush darkening on Yuto’s face. Looking away, he picked up the box to make sure the yukata wasn’t crumpled in it, and, as he did, Yuto heard Ryotaro say, “I like you too Yuto.”

Yuto couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face. Maybe the trip hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
